When Fire Met Ice
by AlinaChan99
Summary: Elsa and Leo were brought onto each other's worlds; Elsa into Camp Half-Blood, Leo to Arendelle. One day, they were sent to find each other, not knowing it will bring them to love. A story of two worlds, two powers collide into a love story.
1. Chapter 1 - Elsa

I - ELSA

All Elsa remembered about herself, was the name _Anna._

She was in the middle of nowhere, with her powers uncontrolled. The ground freezing in her footsteps, trying to hide the fact that she's running from something; or someone. She tried to remember how she got to that empty land of evergreens. _Oh, yeah. I miraculously appeared out of nowhere, _she thought. Suddenly, she didn't even felt comfortable with herself.

All she knew and needed to do is to run as fast as she can, "conceal, don't feel", and try to find shelter. She couldn't wait to get away from that... creepy voice. "Elsa? Elsa?" The voice came again. She wasn't sure if it's coming from her head or it's really hallucination. She _did _survive without food for about two days. She could just pass out and freeze herself, like what she did to that Anna girl. She couldn't even identify who this Anna was, but Elsa remembered that she did to her - a bad thing.

After a long walk of freezing dirt and leaves, she found a shelter - more like a camp than shelter. She came in from a large entrance, and a sign way up high that named _Camp Half-Blood. _As she walked in to the sort of camp grounds, the voices stopped. She adjusted her cyan blue skirt and saw a little shack that marked _Healing. _Elsa walked in there with such poise, that the healers stopped working and stared at her. "Excuse me, could I have some food here?" The shopkeeper cleared his throat. "Y-yes, M-Ma'am. I'll just give you some a-ambrosia..." He handed to her a chunk of tacky, fudge-looking thing. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to try just one bite... _she thought. Elsa took a bite of the ambrosia, and she tasted fresh, smoked salmon with a buttery sauce; just like what she had... probably before her memory had been stolen or gone away.

"What's going on with the ground? Has Khione cursed us again?" complained a girl, who looked like she's in her teen years according to Elsa.

"N-no, Annabeth."

"I think it was this girl's doing!" The girl, Annabeth, faced Elsa. She flinched. Annabeth... the first part of her name, Anna... "Ugh, since Leo's been gone, this camp has been nothing but crazy going on. I mean, who are you? Dressed so royal and poise!" Elsa flinched again. Who is this Leo?


	2. Chapter 2 - Leo

II. LEO

_What is this place? _Leo thought. He couldn't find Festus, his mechanical dragon anywhere. All he could see are castles and village-style houses. People running back and forth, bumping into him. It's like going back to his fairy tale stories all over again; his mother telling a story when he's about to sleep. But is this really a _real _place? It's not medieval times; there's still kings and queens up and about, walking with guards to the big castle up to the hill.

He saw a girl running towards him, her face horrid. She grabbed his shoulders tightly. "Do you know where's my sister? Tell me where she is!"

"Anna, Anna. It's fine! Don't get all upset; you're scaring villagers."

"But, Kristoff! She's _my sister! _I have the right to get upset!" The girl, Anna, starts holding back tears. "Um, lady? Could you get off me?" Anna starts noticing Leo and her expression softens. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name. Are you new here?" Leo smiles, thinking he could get a chance with this girl. "Hmm, yeah, I suppose. Leo Valdez, at your service." Leo bows and Kristoff pushes him lightly away. "Hey, you don't get to flirt with my girlfriend, stranger."

"Woah, relax, bro. I'm not going for your girl. But you, you've got the advantage! You got a sexy girl right there!" Kristoff's face showed insult. "I beg your pardon? _Sexy?_" Leo laughs. _These people looks old-fashioned to figure out _sexy, he thought. "Anyways... What is this place?" Anna turned towards him, shoving Kristoff behind her back. "Oh, you don't know? This is the Kingdom of Arendelle! Home of t-the -" she broke down and Kristoff hugged her. "Um, home of the what?"

"Home of the Ice Queen, Queen Elsa. But she disappeared; the same time as you came here." Kristoff continued, still hugging Anna. Leo nodded in thought. _Kingdom of Arendelle? __Is this some kind of joke? Has Gaea trapped me here like what Khione did to me at Ogygia? _

"I think you have something to do with this, Leo. Come with us." Anna motioned her hand toward Leo. They walked back to the palace, and he followed. _Who knows what this place will bring me? _


	3. Chapter 3 - Elsa

III. Elsa

Life at Camp Half-Blood wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. The counselors had been really nice to her, the campers have been so friendly to her, even though she was placed in the Hermes cabin; she doubt it was of her graceful movements or the lady-like poise. She wasn't used to grime and sweat - not that she remembers where she came from, anyway.

Annabeth approached her, running as usual. "Elsa! Get to work! The Hephaestus cabin needs help on building the second floor of the Tyche cabin!" Elsa startled at Annabeth's command, as she's not used to it. _Well, what could I do? I have to do something, _she thought. "Hey, Annabeth! What should I bring on the way?" The Athena girl turned to her back. "You could find supplies at the Masonry. Extra kids are cutting the foundations away. Bring those and tell Nyssa that I sent you here; she could get fussy at times."

Elsa quickly ran to the Masonry and grabbed some stone to the wheelbarrow. She approached Nyssa, the second-in-command after that Leo kid disappeared. "Hey, undetermined. Ready to work?" Elsa nodded. "Oh, um..." she hesitated for a while. "A-Annabeth sent me here, just in case you were wondering." Nyssa faced her again, her face contorted with bewilderment. "Yeah, um. Thanks for informing me that." Elsa smiled and went working with the Hephaestus kids.

A few hours in, Elsa could see shape onto the second floor. The bricks have been placed, cement has been dried; all those kind of building terms that she didn't understand. Suddenly, she heard a scream from the forest. It's a coincidence to the break time, right when Nyssa announced break time has begun. Smoke began to rise from the forest; people ran to the direction of the smoke. Elsa followed the trail of campers. Nymphs followed as well, especially Juniper, a nymph that she befriended a while ago. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. I just followed the others," she answered. Once the running stopped, she tried to get a close up on what caused the smoke. Turns out, it was a harpy. She was screaming for help, after being flamed in the air. The harpy opened her mouth, but struggled to get her voice out. Someone brought some nectar to the harpy, and tried to talk. After she regained her composure, she finally said, "Elsa... find him."


	4. Chapter 4 - Leo

IV. Leo

He entered the castle looking dirty. A guard up front backed him away. "Woah, there, son! Tidy your attire, then you could come in." Leo grunted and grabbed a cloth from his utility belt. He wiped the grime away from his clothes, tucked in his shirt, and adjusted his utility belt. "The guard gestured him to go in.

_Wow! Royalty to the max! _he thought. For someone like Leo, royalty was being in Camp Half-Blood with his friends. But this is... true royalty; like those fairy tales with princes and princesses royalty. He felt like a king in this place. "So, Anna... I was just wondering, what am I doing in here?" She turned to him, her face startled. "Oh, just that I felt there's something weird going on with Elsa's disappearance. When she disappeared, I saw a scrawny, tan skin boy - which was you - outside, looking like he fell down really hard. So, I got suspicious. I went down and came into you." It still confused Leo; why would he be sent here, and Anna's sister sent to, who knows where? He had a feeling that Gaea, the earth goddess had something to do with this, but she hasn't been awakened for a long time, so it couldn't be her.

Or it could be Zeus' doing? He has been acting pretty weird lately; Jason being summoned to Olympus, Percy sent to Camp Jupiter for Frank's request, and Hazel being so sick with shivering the whole week. He didn't know what it is, but it's getting weirder every day. Anna led Leo to her sister's bedroom, which was filled with flakes of snow, icicles, and even her bed was covered with snow. _Ah, this is easy. I'll just melt this away!_ Leo's presence melted the cold away, which resulted in big puddles across the room. "H-how did you do that?" Anna asked. Her eyes were filled with bewilderment, not knowing what Leo could do with his power. "You don't know? I could summon fire. It's called Pyro -"

"Don't do that! If Elsa comes here with puddles around the room, she'll freeze you."

"Um, don't you understand the whole 'summon fire' thing? I couldn't be frozen; even if I were frozen, I could melt the ice away with just my body heat." Anna nodded in thought. "Oh, I see. Well then, you could be helpful to Arendelle, aren't you?" Leo laughed, then realized that she was making a sarcastic comment. He backed out and let Anna go in first. She picked up a snowman plush toy and handed it to Leo. The excess flakes melted off. Anna flinched. "Don't get so close to me, please. I have a feeling that you summoning fire would kill me."

"Kill you? Hah, please. Just don't turn into a monstrous beast, then I'll not kill you." Anna laughed nervously. "Um, okay. Let's continue exploring, shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Elsa

V. Elsa

_Find him?_ _Who is him? Is it that Leo kid? _Elsa thought. The harpy still lay there, smoke still surrounding her. Annabeth stormed to the harpy, campers making way for the counselor. "W-what happened?" Annabeth circled in to the harpy, injured from the fall. "Ella..."

Ella the harpy tried to speak to Annabeth, while she calms the harpy down. Elsa could see that the harpy was crying of pain; the fire burning her thin veil of skin. Annabeth took some jerky and put it inside Ella's mouth. Color went back to her skin and fur. She opened her mouth to say, "L-Leo's in d-d-danger... E-Elsa should f-find him..." Annabeth turned to look at Elsa. She flinched. "Elsa, this is a quest that you should lead. I'll let Ella recover for a while for her to spill out more information on Leo's disappearance. For now, go to Rachel. She'll tell you a prophecy and who'll you go with later on."

Elsa still couldn't shake the fact that she's leading a quest - to find his Leo kid which she didn't even know. Her mind still ponders over how on earth will she find this guy. She went to Rachel, the oracle, as Annabeth said. The redheaded oracle smiled at her. "So, you're leading a quest, huh?" Elsa nodded. Rachel paused, and green light shone from her. Elsa stood back, horrified. Rachel spoke differently. She finally said, "_The Ice Queen shall find the Flaming Boy / upon the depths of a kingdom filled with joy / she walks alone, concealing her power / until debris shook from the clumsy coward." _Rachel went back to her usual state. "Got that?" Elsa was full of shock. Kingdom full of joy? Isn't that... Arendelle? Although she didn't know what that name means, it brings a familiar sense to her.

She went back to her empty bunk bed in the Hermes cabin, until Ella, the harpy, opened the door. "Elsa? Come with me. Prophecies to discuss. Discussion adjourned. Judge's table is adjourned." Ella goes back out, and Elsa follows her. Once outside, Annabeth was there as well. They walked to Chiron's office, trying to discuss about the quest she's about to endure. "We think that this place could get back her memories, Chiron. She told me that she didn't remember anything except a name, Anna." Chiron strokes his beard, his face in deep thought. "Hmm, let's see if Piper could see where Leo is now from her dagger."

"Great idea, Chiron. I'll call Piper right now." She rushed to the Aphrodite cabin, and runs back with Piper. "Leo's whereabouts? Oh, I've seen that before... and it wasn't good.

"He fell down to a sort of pier, found by a girl with a dress, and a guy who looks like a lumberjack. They brought him to a palace, and the girl showed Leo a room full of snow. Of course, as you know, he melts the snow off." Elsa felt violated for some reason. "The girl brought him again to a magical snowman who could see where Elsa is - " Elsa flinched, remembering a name _Olaf. _"and that snowman grabbed Leo and shoved him inside its body. That's all I saw," Elsa's mind was swirling. A palace? "It's Arendelle."


	6. Chapter 6 - Leo

VI. Leo

"Let me out, snowman guy! Don't let me suffocate to death!" The snowman, Olaf, kept laughing. "You have to find the clue first, Fire Boy! Or I won't let you out!" He kept smiling at Anna, while Leo starts to suffocate. He needed to find the clue to Camp Half-Blood. But how?

"Leo, what're you making there?" His mother's voice popped into his head. Suddenly, he blacked out. He remembered himself being in his tiny house, with his mom's workshop on his left side. He was drawing the Argo II. "A boat, mommy! A boat!" Esperanza Valdez laughed. "That's a mighty good boat you've got there, Leo!" She kissed his cheek, and he continued coloring the sail and the sky. The scene changed into him landing in Ogygia. Calypso was there, ready to insult him to Zeus. Suddenly he heard a voice saying: "_The Ice Queen resides in Camp Half-Blood. Find her, Leo. Oh, and something awaits between both of you. Get ready." _

He quickly came out of Olaf the snowman. "Your sister. She's in Camp Half-Blood." Anna had a confused face. "Camp _what?_"

"Camp _Half-Blood._ And that's my territory. I have to go there."

"Well, if that's your destiny, shall we go? I have to see my sister," Anna demanded. Kristoff stepped forward. "I have to go, too. I need to protect Anna if she's in any danger," Leo shrugged. _These morons doesn't even believe what will they see! _"So, shall we go?" Anna still has those weird, huge eyes staring at Leo. He flinched, and motions them to go. He led them to the pier, to get started. He grabbed something from his utility belt; an egg.

"What does an egg have to do with the journey -" Leo put his finger on Kristoff's lips, motioning him to be quiet. "Just see," He tossed the egg into the air and it turned into a portal. "Camp Half-Blood, please." They stepped into the portal, as Leo says. _Finally, I could come back. _


	7. Chapter 7 - Elsa

VII. Elsa

She was already getting used to Camp Half-Blood; the atmosphere, the culture, the programs... until that very day when everything changed.

A portal appeared in the middle of the woods. Coming out of the portal, were two villagers (whom she unknowingly recognized, especially the girl with the ginger braids) and a scrawny, dirty guy who had a belt clinging on. Annabeth quickly ran to the sudden light of the portal. Her face said it all. "Tyson! Call in Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel. Tell them that Leo's returned."

Elsa shook her head. "N-no. I think I recognize the girl; l-let me talk to her." Chiron nodded, reassuringly. "Please, do what you can. Because I can't stand getting in more strangers other than news of Percy's whereabouts." Elsa smiled, although it was fake. She walked out of the Main Building and ran to the forest. Campers are still there talking to Leo. Nobody approached to the villagers. _Maybe that girl was actually Anna... _she thought. She took a deep breath, and walked toward the sort of villagers.

The girl with the braids hugged her, her face looked relieved. "Elsa! You're here! I thought you were dead!" Elsa's mind went racing. _Is this Anna? _

"W-who are you, again?"

She laughed. "I'm Anna, your sister, of course! Oh, and Kristoff joined in on this thing-a-magick of a journey with that scrawny boy." Elsa went confused. "A-Anna...? S-sister?" She hesitated for a moment. Her mind was still searching for that tiny piece of memory about this Anna. Also, she had no clue who this Kristoff was.

"Hey, you! Come here!" The girl, Anna, called for the scrawny boy, Leo. "Here's whom you're looking for, right? Boy of Fire?" _Boy of Fire...? So he was in the prophecy... _Elsa thought. "S-so... you're the guy in the prophecy. So that makes me..."

"The Ice Queen. I've finally found you." Elsa contorted her face in disgust. "What? Not loving the Leo vibe?"

"I'm afraid not, L-Leo. So what's this prophecy about, anyway? I need to ask." Leo's face showed confusion. "I have no idea."

A/N: Sorry guys for the absence! My country blocked me from opening , so I didn't continue the story. But during my absence, I wrote an original story at Wattpad! Check me out:

user/milkychanx

I'll be more productive on these stuff, I'll try :)


	8. Chapter 8 - Leo

VIII. Leo

_The Ice Queen? Ugh, it's Khione all over again, _Leo thought. Finally, that prophecy-like words came true. After being suffocated in that weird magic snowman of Anna's, he's relieved that he returned to the warm, mild air of Camp Half-Blood. But, is this really the Ice Queen? _If this was Khione all along, I'd rather go back to Ogygia. _

"Leo, right? I'm Elsa," her hands felt cold until it made Leo shiver. Her skin was pale as ice, and her hair was braided like she just got out of bed. Or, she was a demigod daughter of Khione all along? Leo couldn't find the answer; he was usually too suspicious over strangers, especially back when his aunt Tia Callida took care of him and turned out to be that bastard Hera. "Nice to meet you. I guess you figured me out fast." She came out with a soft laugh. "Yeah, Annabeth told me about it when I arrived at this place.

I didn't know how I got here, and why. All I know is that my memory's erased, and a name called Anna. I'm guessing you had that, too."

"I didn't, actually. I still remember where I came from, but the reason why I was sent to your home; I don't know." Elsa nodded. To Leo, she seemed hot; _waaaaay _out of his league. She even blinked gracefully; totally out of his league. Not like Calypso did to him earlier before in the Gaea quest. Elsa approached to Anna; noticing she looks confused, he helped her memory by remembering the times they had together. "B-but... the time when Anna froze?" Elsa shook her head. _Where's this girl's memory? Come on! At least remember something!_ Leo started to get annoyed. But then, he had an idea.

"Maybe the Hypnos cabin could help something out. Care to join me?" He gestured his arm like a gentleman, and she followed.

Up at the cabin, he saw all of 'em sleeping their butts off. He saw Elsa looking at the fountain which contained the water from the River Lethe. "Oh - Don't touch that!" He quickly grabbed Elsa's hand away. "What's your problem?! Can't I just look at the fountain at peace?"

"No; it could erase your memory."

"So what? My memory's erased anyway, why should it get erased even more?" Leo had had it with this girl. "You're feisty, I'd tell you that." Elsa laughed. "Well, you're..."

"I'm what, huh? Sexy? Yes," Jokingly, Leo shook his butt over Elsa. She laughed even more. "No! You're... funny." She smiled. Her icy white teeth shone until it blinded him. "My eyes are droopy..." Elsa dazed off. Leo grabbed Elsa back before she tumbled. "Huh? Huh? Wha' happened?" Leo let out a little laugh. "Don't worry; just don't get dozed off in here."


	9. Chapter 9 - Elsa

IX. Elsa

The time she got to that lavender-scented cabin, she did felt drowsy; although Leo warned her not to. "You could get... pretty long sleeping here, lady." He said. By the time he smacked her with a Snickers bar, she jolted up and looked straight at him. "What was that for?!"

"Well, I warned you to not sleep here. You slept as I was explaining." Elsa rubbed her eyes and focused them back into reality. She dreamed of a castle all covered in ice. _Conceal, don't feel? You certainly broke that rule! _Elsa pictured an ice monster saying it, as she's tied up into captive. Leo snapped his fingers at her face. "_Elsa! _How many times do I have to warn you?!" She felt really awake after that. She looked at him right in the eyes, trying to focus on his speech. _He is kinda cute... _she thought.

Suddenly she felt an enlightenment. She was neutral towards Leo before, since she didn't know who he is; but this time... even his accent sounds cute. Her taste? No; but surely he's something. _Something, _she repeated in her mind. "S-sorry, what were you talking about again?" Leo rolled his eyes. "Clovis here could help you regain your memory. One thing's for sure; he could do it slowly. So, no pressure." _His eyes - snap out of it, Elsa! You're just a regular camper and he's the leader of the Hephaestus cabin! Get your head out! _

Bit by bit, after Clovis asked her to sleep, she began to have dreams - Clovis could sense that those are her memories reaching back to her. One of them included her powers gone wild when Anna asked her to stop and talk to her. She dreamed that she ran across the lake, and not a single splash heard from her footsteps. She remembered the happy reunion when she magically unfroze Anna from eternal freeze - but that's all she got.

She woke up with a scared feeling. She felt like she's chased by that ice monster from her mind and escaped just in time. Leo was holding his breath, trying not to get sleepy. "So, did you remember anything?" She nodded. She told every detail of the dream, and how it moved. Leo smiled - well, it was more of a smirk than a smile, but she thought it was. "Built an ice castle on top of a mountain, huh? I bet you couldn't compete with my ferocious fiery flames." His smirk shone through his face more than his eyes twinkled from the lantern at the corner table. Elsa stifled out a sigh. _Here we go again... _

"Well, let me tell you something, _Leo. _Do you really want to compete with my powers? I could freeze your heart any time."

"Ooh, scary. My heart's unfreezeable, lady -"

"Is that really a word? _Unfreezeable? _How stupid do you think I am, Leo?" He smiled. "Of course not; I was just messing with you, that's all! Just lightening the mood!" But Elsa knew that was a challenge she'd take. _Come on, a battle between fire and ice? I could live with that. _Just as Leo stepped out of the cables of the fountain, Elsa spoke up. "Maybe that could be a challenge. I mean, fire versus ice?"

"Sounds like a pretty decent idea. Never tried that before, anyway."


	10. Chapter 10 - Leo

X. Leo

"Come on, princess! Try me!" He said as Elsa warms up. She looked like she's ready for a fight with him - all feisty and tough. "Don't go too fast, though Fire Boy! You haven't seen how much I could power through fire!" He smirked. _This girl's hard to challenge... __I like it! _

He unleashed his fires. She unraveled her ice. "I hope you lose in this." she said with a smile. Suddenly, Anna appeared to call in Elsa. "They asked you to go meet Mr. Chiron."

"Um, first of all," as he snapped his fingers like a diva, "don't call him Mr. Chiron. It's weird even for me. And second, just call him Chiron; that simple." Anna nodded. Kristoff ran from the forest looking like he was running from something. "Guys! Come here; there's something scary outside the Camp Half-Blood!" Leo rolled his eyes. "First of all, Kristoff," he batted his eyelashes, as of paying attention very carefully, "don't call the camp like that. _The Camp Half-Blood. _It ain't funny, and it ain't real. So just call it camp, from now on. Okay?" Leo seemed frustrated at Anna and Kristoff; he was. _So old-fashioned..._ he thought.

They finally ran to the main grounds of camp. Kristoff pointed at the scary thing he found earlier; Leo had had it. "An iris-message? Seriously, Kristoff!" Leo grabbed Elsa by her shoulder and whispered, "Let's leave these goonies and continue that challenge, shall we?" Elsa hesitated. "At least we should help them on what it is. I mean, they're new to this place. Cut them some slack, will ya?" Leo sighed. "Well, at least..." He redirected her back to Anna and Kristoff, who were kissing next to the fountain.

"So, you wanna know what that scary thing is?" He asked, waving his hands dramatically. They nodded, except Elsa. "Okay, so this could take a while. Let's begin, shall we?

"The Iris-message was discovered by a Greek goddess named Iris, goddess of messengers. She transports messages to the gods and even us demigods." He smiled at Elsa, as if she understands this stuff. Just as Leo opened his mouth, she cut him off. "The Iris-message is created by drachmas tossed into water or having contact with water. Drachmas are the official currency of Ancient Greek gods, especially the People of Olympus. They use it almost every time, so Iris has a lot of work at her sleeve -"

"I wouldn't call that a lot of work, since she has a -"

"As I was saying," Elsa continued while covering Leo's mouth. " - although she looks laid back and all hippy-ish. So basically you tell who are you going to Iris-message with; for example, _Show me Anna of Arendelle, _it directs you to the designated person you're calling. Got it?" Their faces were empty, but they nodded. Leo suspects they don't know a thing, let alone the Greek gods. "By the way, Elsa. Mr. Chiron's office?"

"Please don't call him that, Anna. You heard Leo."


	11. Chapter 11 - Elsa

XI. Elsa

Leo, Anna, Kristoff, and herself were walking to the Main House to see Chiron. She's still bewildered by why did Chiron called her in. She didn't get in trouble, she didn't get a prophecy, she wasn't attacked by monsters. What was it this time?

She opened the door. Chiron was sitting in his usual desk, writing in ink. "Elsa! Come sit down," he said. She did. The others stayed outside, with Leo standing awkwardly after before. "Elsa, I called you in here because I need to discuss some serious matter," she held her breath all through the conversation. "Elsa... I'm afraid your mother came here trying to find you." That sentence shocked her to death. "B-but... I thought she passed away... Chiron, are you telling me my mother resurrected?"

"No, she didn't. She was alive throughout your entire life, Elsa."

"B-but she died in a storm with my father... how could she survive that shipwreck and never came back?" Chiron drank his ambrosia, which was sitting next to a quill the whole time. "Elsa, I hate to tell you this... but -" Elsa was almost to tears. Chiron took a deep breath and exhaled, just in time to confess. "Your father married another woman after your real birth mother left. True, they died in a storm; that was your step mother. Your real mother was a goddess, that's why you have your powers."

"S-so... I was sent here because of my birth mother?" Elsa was speechless. Tears fell down to her cheeks, as she found out her own father lied to her and her sister. Chiron nodded reluctantly. "It is so." She burst into tears once more. She couldn't hold it in; how could her father lie to her for all these years?

Suddenly, a glowing snowflake appeared at her wrist. A blue, glittering snowflake; detailed so fine appeared on her wrist. As Chiron approached her hand, he looked at it closely. "Your birth mother, Elsa, is the goddess of snow, daughter of Boreas, Khione."


	12. Chapter 12 - Elsa

XII. Elsa

She walked out terrified.

Standing next to the gate were them; they stayed throughout the whole conversation. "Elsa!" Anna approached her. She looked concerned; well, Elsa looked like she just went through a traumatic experience (or maybe that was an exaggeration). "What happened?"

"I-I -"

"Don't worry, let's get you to the bonfire, okay?" Leo escorted her, trying to distract the situation. He leaned on her, and whispered, "What happened in there, Elsa?" She took a deep breath. Of all those tears, all she could do was steady her breathing. "Chiron told me that my birth mother is a goddess named Khione; my family was just a lie." She replied back. The tears came back, and Leo hugged her for comfort. _This guy's so caring to me... _she thought.

"Khione? A-are you serious?" She nodded. Leo looked shocked, then contorted into a face of delight. "Well then, you're a demigod just like me! Welcome to the family, kiddo!" He said while messing up her hair. She laughed throughout the way to the bonfire.

Anna and Kristoff followed just a few moments after. Elsa and Leo, on the other hand, were talking in hushed voices. They looked at them in pure jealousy. "You two lovebirds, sitting alone in the arena! We'll just sit in front of you, not trying to disturb you or anything." Anna said, as she always would. Elsa remembered from her dream in the Hypnos cabin, that Kristoff didn't really talk to her that much. She didn't even feel close with him, that's why she felt Anna was the one talking rather than him.

If Anna and Kristoff saw them looking lovey-dovey, they were wrong. Elsa was hurting inside; Leo was there just to talk things out, like "everything's going to be okay" or "don't worry about it too much". She was glad that he's there, but she also felt weird talking to him. Just talking to him felt like she's violating the ranks. He's the leader of the Hephaestus cabin, while she's just a lowly, ordinary camper. At one side, she felt privileged to talk to him like this; on the other, she's embarrassed. Even with her secret out to just one person - which was Leo - she still felt embarrassed.

Leo held Elsa's hand - it felt hot as fire. She felt sweaty; her ice came crashing through. Leo's warmth went away. "Hey, what was that for?"

"I felt nervous, okay?!" He nodded, reluctant. "But still, don't do that. You could freeze me, Elsa. And I mean it."

"Oh. Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to get nervous. It's just... can I say something?" He nodded. "I - I feel weird being next to you."


End file.
